Taxi
by 70sforever
Summary: Future, flashbacks, AU. All characters but mainly Donna, Hyde, Eric and Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

Taxi

Future, flashbacks and AU. All characters involved but mainly Donna, Jackie, Hyde and Eric. I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of a couple on the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Taxi by Harry Chapin.

Chapter 1

Prologue

Hyde couldn't believe it when he finally realized, here she was. All right not exactly as he had planned but they were alone. So what, her husband was sleeping, well passed out, upstairs with her kids. It's not my fault; he's a lightweight. Ok, so maybe I poured a little, or a lot of alcohol in his drinks, he should be able to handle it. Ok, he drove 16 straight hours to get here. I'm not going to feel bad for him. I'm done feeling for him; he stole my girl. He took the girl of my dreams, our dreams, we should have been together, we can still be together.

It's been 10 years since he's seen her. She still looks gorgeous, still has all the curves in all the right places. Her face, her eyes, her lips all look as he remembers them, luscious, tempting and inviting. She put on a little weight, most of it in the right places, also. I guess that's what kids will do to you? Her family came for a visit. It's about time, they were friends in high school, he had feelings for her and she knew it. No one came to visit him, wasn't he friends with all of them, what happened? He lived on the beach, the freaking beach. Free room, free board, free shelter. Yet, no one came. He knew she eventually would come to him, he knew she eventually would need him; he knew eventually temptation would get the best of her.

They were alone; he poured her a drink. Now that her husband was out of the way, she could really talk, she would really talk, that's what women do, and drinks were the fastest way. After the first couple, she talked about how great everything was; the house, the home, the job, the husband. A couple of more, the kids always got in the way, her husband didn't do enough around the house, and he was taking her for granted. The job isn't what she had hope for, isn't what she had dreamed of. The passion was leaving her marriage. Their alone time just wasn't the same.

All women complained. We, as men are pigs and I couldn't agree more. He had heard it all before, all women are the same. After a couple of drinks they will tell you everything, the good but mainly the bad. He loved it, women always wanted the "bad boy", always wanted someone's shoulder to cry on. His job allowed him to have enough money and enough time to maintain that image. He was that guy and this was his girl, the girl he spent many nights dreaming about. Where did he go wrong with her, why did he go wrong with her? How could he allow someone else to call her, his wife, the mother of their children? Her a mother; tied down with those responsibilities, I don't think so. She needs to be free, and I'm the one to set you free! I always was and I always will be.

He decided to pull out all the stops, who knew when he would get another chance like this. Her husband past out, her kids fast asleep, the two of them alone late at night. He took her outside. Luckily, a full moon; the ocean breeze blowing softly. Everything was perfect. Apparently, someone up above must have been in favor of what he was about to do? He got out his special stash, the stuff he only used on special occasions. This was a special occasion. They passed the joint back and forth a couple of times. He heard her squeal, "Wow, this stuff is strong". Next thing out of her mouth shocks even him, "I forgot how horny this stuff makes me. It reminds me of the good times in the basement." She playfully hits him. That's all he needed to hear. He takes a deep hit, holds it then blows the smoke directly at her face. She turns toward him, opens her mouth to form an "O" and sucks the smoke in. She takes a hit and does the same to him; then passes him the joint. This happens one more time; he blows it at her face, as the smoke exits his lips, he keeps getting closer and closer to her. She moves closer to him.

Her lips are slightly parted, breathing in the musky odor, her eyes are closed. This is the moment he has been waiting for. This is the perfect moment to make his move. She'll be shocked at first but she'll love the surprise. Women always love a surprise. Her lips are parted and he moves closer and closer, his lips are mere centimeters, now millimeters from hers. He can feel her breathing in and out thru her nose. He can smell her scent, a scent he hasn't smelt in 10 years. He can feel the heat from her body; it drives him out of his mind. He's out of control, if waits any longer this moment will pass. He goes for it. His lips crush up against hers. His hands and arms envelope her in a hug. Her mouth was already parted so he slips his tongue into her mouth and it looks for hers. He can hardly believe it, if he wasn't high from the smoke and booze; this put him over the edge. He's kissing her.

She pulls back, a stunned look on her face: Hyde what are you doing?

They are still in an embrace, their faces still close together, looking directly into her eyes. He uses his rough and gruff voice: I wanted to kiss you. I needed to kiss you.

Why?

Donna, I think I love you. I think I've always loved you!


	2. Chapter 2

Taxi

Future, flashbacks and AU. All characters involved but mainly Donna, Jackie, Hyde and Eric. I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of a couple on the show. After a disastrous season 8, can we feel a little love?

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Taxi by Harry Chapin.

Chapter 2

Hyde 

_It was raining hard in 'Frisco_

_I needed on more fare to make my night._

_A lady up ahead waved to flag me down,_

_She got in at the light._

December 1989

So, here I am, in sunny California, driving my Taxi. Only it's raining tonight, it never rains in California. Driving a taxi has its benefits. Meet new and interesting people every day. If you don't want to talk, just put the window up. It gives a person a lot of time to think. Problem was I always think about my past instead of my future. Do I even have a future?

December 31, 1979 

Hyde followed Donna as she went outside. He stood by the slider, watched her and drank. She sat on his car, yeah his car, and looked so sad. I've never seen her look so sad. How could he leave her, how could he break up with her? He truly was a dumbass. Her head in her hands, crying softly. She looked to the heavens for a sign, hoping for something, a miracle.

There was no one inside he wanted to talk to anymore. He couldn't stand to look at Fez and Jackie, the happy couple. Jackie, his mind never wondered far from Jackie. Poor Fez, he would get his heart broken just like me, just like me and Kelso. Join the club Fez; membership is free. It was hard to think just months ago, I was going to propose to her. I think she would have said yes. Where did everything go so wrong? I ended up drunk and married, but not to her though. Kelso, the root of all of my problems, is an idiot. Maybe, just maybe, Red really will stick his foot up Kelso's ass tonight. That would be a Happy New Year. That would be something to see. At least they're not moving. Too much change is bad; too much change and things can get really screwed up. Like it did last year.

I need something or someone, I can count on; Forman used to be it; be even he let me down. How could he go to Africa, how could my best friend leave me? He probably has no idea the void he left with me, with the group. Maybe if he would have been here, things could have been different? I only know, she would have been happier. How could he leave her? But luckly I still have Donna. Donna has been the one constant, the one always there for me. She's always been there for everyone. She's a rock, someone you can always count on. But look at her, the rock is crumbling, the rock is crying. I've never seen the rock cry.

Hyde just stood in the door and watched her. He didn't make a move, he didn't make a sound, he didn't try and comfort her, he just watched and drank. Maybe because he felt just like she did, maybe he really just needed to sit on a car, cry a little and think about life? Look up to the heavens for a sign, a miracle. Nah, guys don't do that, especially cool guys. It didn't matter; he preferred to just watch.

Hey, whose that coming in the driveway? Is Randy going to give it one more try? Wait, that's Forman. When did Forman get here, where did he come from, how did he get here? Donna, get off the car. Oh my god, Donna hit him, punch him, stick your foot up his ass. Let him know whose boss. Wait, what are you doing laughing with him, staring at him like he's the world, he's the answer to the prayer you just said to heaven. He left you. He broke up with you. He broke your heart. What are you doing kissing him, hugging him, holding on to him for dear life, talking to him on the hood of his car. What happened to I just want to show Eric, I'm over him? What happened to my rock? I guess Forman must be paper; cause paper beats rock. Now, crying tears of joy! I guess my rock really has crumbled; I can't even count on her.

That was the last thing I remembered from the party.

Get drunk, high and you never know what will happen. I woke the next day, and everything was different. Forman and Donna, although not back together yet, would be soon. Fez and Jackie, Jackie and Fez, God it even seems weird to say their two names together. That was just insane. She will never get over me, just like I will never get over her. I had to get out of this town; I had to get far away from Point Place. A little voice in my head kept saying, make sure you don't get married again, dumbass. Make sure you don't fall for another women again. That won't happen, there's only one woman for me. Kelso, trying to get back into town, made an offer on the store last night. I hope he was serious. He and Brooke were turning into a relationship and wanted to move back. Yeah, Kelso ruins my life and just moves onto the next. Didn't he have a clue what he did to me, to me and Jackie?

Two weeks later, I spoke with WB and he took care of all the arrangements. Got my money and moved here.

**10 Years later**:

December 1989

Here I am still driving a Taxi. I love the hours; I can come and go as I want. I prefer the night. WB set me up, some connection he had. I own about 10 of these. I don't make a lot of money, but more than enough. After all, how much do I need, a little food, a lot of booze, a little stash and I'm happy. I bought my beach place about 7 years ago. Do you know how much chicks dig the beach? Although, I would have thought, some of my so-called friends would have visited. I can understand Jackie, but Forman, Donna, Kelso, Fez, I don't. Luckily, I don't need to count on anyone, never have and never will. Alone, that's how I always pictured myself.

Poor lady got drenched. "Get in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie

_Oh, where you going to, my lady blue,_

_It's a shame you ruined your gown in the rain._

_She just looked out the window, and said_

"_Sixteen Parkside Lane"_

December 1989

As she got into the cab, her mind wondered back to the party she just left. She left him there again. My husband, playing footsie with his secretary right in front of me. It's enough to drive me to divorce him. That would be good, take half his money. He has enough of it. He wouldn't even miss it. Maybe I was being a bitch, what did he expect, the DJ started playing Tiny Dancer. So what if he doesn't know what effect that has on me, the effect it's always had on me. It always makes me remember, remember home, remember the basement, remember true friends, remember …. him. As I looked out the window into the dreary night, I remembered.

December 31, 1979 

Here we are at the Forman's, where else would we be. What a way to ring in the New Year. Kitty gets done making her speech about not leaving. How much she'd miss everyone. Hell, she didn't even mention her son; except to rub it in Donna's face about him not being here. Her son, that squirmy, skinny, action figure-loving dork we all call a friend. That's where the shit hit the fan. He left. He was Steven's; make that Hyde's, best friend and conscience. Then Kelso, leaves, I thought that might help. But no, Hyde digs his heels in and stays with the bitch.

Eric's first letter from Africa, thinking Hyde and I got together, congratulated me, it sounded so upbeat. Asking about dates and themes, hoping the wedding wouldn't be too soon and if I can wait until after he returns from Africa. That was the last happy letter I got from him, that was the last happy note in my life. I still have it today. It all went down hill from there. I don't know what has been worse, knowing he was going to propose and I blew it or seeing him with Sam. Dam you Kelso. Eric somehow would have made the skank leave, somehow would have made Steven understand nothing happened between Kelso and me. Who am I kidding, Steven wouldn't admit to anything like that. Eric felt bad, tried to apologize, tried to actually be a friend. But we all had to move on, just like he did, just like Donna did with Randy, just like Steven did with Sam, just like I did with Fez.

Fez, poor, dear sweet Fez. I really didn't mean to use you. I really didn't mean to break your heart. I was just so lonely and you were always there for me. You always saw the good in me, always brought a smile to my face. Kissing Fez that night was so exciting, so new, so rubbing it in Steven's face. Yet, he didn't seem to care. He was more worried about Donna.

Donna, my best friend. Huh, some best friend. So what, Eric left, at least he wasn't married! How could she become friends with Sam, why would she rub THAT in my face? I guess, I'm still the outsider, still not part of their circle of friends: her, Hyde, Kelso and Eric. Donna and I should have been commiserating together, instead she runs to Randy, some feminist. Instead of being a strong, independent woman, she clings to Randy. What happened to us all? She was the one who always knew the difference between right and wrong. She was the one who held up to greater ideals. She was the one who had morals. I guess knowing right or wrong, ideals and morals all left and went to Africa. Instead of us getting closer, instead of us becomes sisters in sorrow, we pulled apart from each other. I wonder why? Or maybe she's just hurting and missing someone like I was and I remind her of what we all lost. That hurt almost as much as seeing Steven with Sam. But why was he following her around like a puppy dog? Didn't he understand as soon as Eric came home, she would be back with him? How could he be so stupid to still think he had a chance with her? Or was he just using that as an excuse, just like he used Sam as an excuse?

That's when I realized; maybe Fez was the man of my dreams. He would never leave me, he would always trust me, and he would never cheat on me. Problem was, I didn't love him, I didn't have the passion someone else always brought about in me. We lasted two years, he proposed, I said yes, then I cheated on him. I became Kelso, I became Steven. Poor, dear sweet Fez. I am so, so sorry. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. I hope you found someone to love you the way you loved me. I had to get away from Point Place; I needed to run away, get as far away from there as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde

_Something about her was familiar_

_I could swear I'd seen her face before,_

_But she said, "I'm sure you're mistaken"_

_And she didn't say anything more._

December 1989

It's funny, I have a way of remembering faces. Not that I have regular customers, but when you drive late at night, you like to look at who you're driving. And she was memorable even thru the rain drops. She turned towards the window, so I couldn't look at her anymore. But something else was familiar, maybe because of the rain. They the sense of smell is one of the strongest aphrodisiacs, it must be. As soon as she entered my cab, I could smell her perfume, her shampoo, her scent, not too powerful, but just the right amount, just perfect. It instantly brought back a face and a memory. A memory I had long ago tried to lock away and never think of again. It brought a smile to my face. A smile I didn't like others to see. A smile I shared only with one other person in the whole world.

_It took a while, but she looked in the mirror, _

_And she glanced at the license for my name._

_A smile seemed to come to her slowly,_

_It was a sad smile, just the same._

_And she said, "How are you Harry?"_

_I said, "How are you Sue?_

_Through the too many mile _

_And the too little smiles_

_I still remember you."_

**Steven!**

**Jackie!**


	3. Chapter 3

Taxi

Chapter 3

Future, flashbacks and AU. All characters involved but mainly Donna, Jackie, Hyde and Eric. I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of a couple on the show. Red is very OOC in this chapter, but I thought about the 7th season finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or Taxi by Harry Chapin.

Summer 1990 

_She pulls back, a stunned look on her face: Hyde what are you doing?_

_They are still in an embrace, their faces still close together, looking directly into her eyes. He uses his rough and gruff voice: I wanted to kiss you. I needed to kiss you._

_Why?_

_Donna, I think I love you. I think I've always loved you!_

(Donna pulled away and touched his face gently) Hyde, I (She was trying to find the right words) I love you to, but we're not IN LOVE. There's only one person I've ever been in love with just like there's only one person you've ever been in love with.

(Hyde couldn't believe he'd been turned down) No, Donna I'm in love with you. I mean I think about you all the time.

We've barely spoken in 10 years!

But, I keep thinking back to New Year's Eve 1979. Things could have been different, I mean, how could you take Forman back so easily?

(Donna realized Hyde needed some answers and figured he should get the whole story) It wasn't as cut and dry as it seemed. See I knew Eric still cared for me, even though he broke up with me.

How?

About two weeks before he came home, I had a talk with….

Who?

(Donna closed her eyes for a second remembering the conversation and how it changed her life)

December 1979 

Donna felt so alone. Her father was leaving for Florida and Randy had just asked her to move in with him. She liked Randy but…. There always was a but with Randy. Randy was nice, good looking, really seemed to care for her, but he just…… She hated to compare him to someone else. She always compared him to someone else. Listen, she kept telling herself, someone else left me. Get on with your life.

She walked over to the Forman's, just like she did yesterday just like she's done everyday since she's been 6 years old. Only now, the one person she wanted to talk to was in Africa, the one she leaned on for the tough decisions in her life left her and broke up with her. Maybe someone will be here and give me some advice? Who?

Mrs. Forman would just tell me to forget about Randy and move in with them until Eric comes home. Hyde would ask me to circle up and that wouldn't do any good cause I can never remember what I talk about in the circle. Jackie would try and give me a makeover so I'll feel better about myself. "You know you make the best decisions when you feel pretty". Fez, if I want to talk to Fez I'll get him when he's coming out of my closet in the morning. Besides do I really want to take advise from him?

She walks into the driveway and sees Mr. Forman working on the Vista Cruiser, again. For the first time in a long time, she really looked at him. He looked old, sad, defeated. He lost that glint in his eyes that told you, "I'm a bad ass, don't screw with me". She thinks to herself, "He's been working in the garage by himself a lot recently, he's been working on the Vista Cruiser. Hell, no one even drives it anymore, why bother."

Hi, Mr. Forman.

(She startled him and he bumps his head on the hood) Dam, Donna, didn't see ya there.

What're you doing?

Well, my dumbass son never changed the spark plugs and the engine is running rough.

(That instant, Donna realizes how much Red missed Eric. I guess we all miss him to some degree. There was a connection between the two of them they've never shared.) He never was too good at mechanic things, unless you count building star wars models.

(Red pulls his head out of the engine and turns towards her) Naw, I can't count those, although, you know if he would have put as much energy into engines or electrical wiring or something useful as he put into building those stupid things he probably could have made a career out of it.

(Donna thinks for a minute about how nimble and strong his bony fingers really where and how when they held hands, her heart would skip a beat and how secure she felt. That wasn't helping matters.) I don't think he's cut out for any manual labor job, that's why he went to Africa so he could go to college.

(Red had a smile on his face) That's true, I mean hell he had problems sweeping the garage without pulling a muscle. (Red finally looks at her, realizes something is wrong.) I think I'm going to regret this but what's wrong?

You know how you said a couple of weeks ago; you didn't mind me seeing Randy?

(Red goes to the fridge and grabs 2 beers.) Yeah, well it's true, look Eric broke up with you.

Well, with my dad moving, I've nowhere to go. Randy asked me to move in with him.

(He closes the hood of the car and he motions for them sit on the front hood. He hands her one and speaks as he takes a sip of beer.) Donna, I've known you about your whole life, and one thing I can say is you're pretty smart. Except when it came to my son.

(At first Donna could hardly think, here she was on the front of the Vista Cruiser, sitting, thinking and talking about her life. Just like she's always done, only this time the wrong Forman is sitting next to her. Then, what Red said starts to sink in and she is surprised) Thanks, Mr. Forman I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me.

(With a small smile on his face.) Well, don't go repeating it. Anyway, why aren't you putting those smarts to work for you?

What do you mean?

I mean you've always wanted to go to college, why not now?

I…. Just…don't know. I would have to leave Point Place to do that.

What's keeping you here? Randy? Or is it some memory?

(Donna very deep in thought) Well … I don't know.

Well what, you and I both know Eric broke up with you and granted you your freedom to do what you want. Some how I don't think, he was thinking about Randy. I have a feeling it had to do with you moving on in your life without him.

(Donna getting a little agitated) Why would I need him to grant me freedom? Besides I like Randy? You even said so yourself.

(For the first time in a long time, Red decided to open a little to her. Probably because she is the closest to Eric he will ever get. And he can share the pain she's going thru. They both are acting like not having him around is no big deal. But both of them know that's a lie. He knows he can tell her anything and she'll keep it too herself.) You miss him, don't you? I know I do. I can't even put a finger why. I'm mean, he does nothing but piss me off. I'm just worried, I guess.

(Donna is shocked at Red's display of emotion, but it really makes her think.) Worried about what?

Him. Have you seen what goes on over there, you know he's not a very strong boy.

Mr. Forman, you'd be surprised at how strong he is both physically and emotionally. You always act like you don't care, you're happy he's gone.

That's all for Kitty. Anyhow, what I'm getting at; no matter where you are; you're gong to have to deal with him once he comes home.

But what about Randy?

What about him, Eric's not here, so you can do as you feel. But like I said you'll still have to deal with Eric's return whether it's here or at college.

Eric and I are over. I don't ever want to see him again.

Donna you know that's not true. He's been a big part of your life.

Big part of my heartache; actually all my heartache.

(They both continue to sip their beers. Red continues) Look, I've seen you all googly-eyed over Randy but if Eric were to walk thru that garage door, how do you think you'd feel?

(Donna makes a fist and punches thin air) I'd want to kick his ass.

(Red smiles) Welcome to my world. But after that?

I guess that depends?

Depends on what… him? And what about Randy?

Um, …. I didn't even think about him.

(Red smirks) Wonder why?

(Donna tilts her head) Maybe because I was thinking about someone else.

Would that someone else be my dumbass son? I know you don't want to admit this, but just like me, you love him and miss him.

(She looks at him with shocked expression.) What did you say?

(Red stares straight ahead..) Nothing, I said, you miss him.

(Donna put her hand on Red's arm and looks him dead in the eyes) I think you said something else.

(Red turned his head and looked down at the beer in his hand.) I'm not repeating it and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it.

(She turns back away from him. For the first time in a long, long time her mind is clearing.)

(Red continues) You need to think about yourself, why waste your time with someone when you heart is somewhere else.

(Her voice hopeful) Mr. Forman, do you know something I don't?

I'd like to think I know my son better than anyone that's not in this room. (This comment also makes her smile.) But I never thought he'd go to Africa, I didn't think…

(He just stopped talking and took a sip of his beer only it was empty.)

(Donna didn't speak either; she stared at him, waiting for Red to finish.)

I didn't think he'd have enough balls to go thru with it. Maybe he's stronger than I thought.

(Donna trying to break the tension.) I know I couldn't believe it either. I mean, he's afraid of butterflies! (Punches Red in the arm and backs away from him)

Hell, I wasn't worried about that …… I figured he would never be able to leave you.

(Donna got right back up to next Red) WHAT?

(Red got off the car, got 2 more beers and sat back down next to her. Still staring straight ahead, not looking at her.) I can honestly say I didn't want him to go.

Did you tell him that?

No, never. You know my son when he sets his mind to something can be very determined. Look how I tried to keep the two of you from getting married; he wouldn't budge. I thought this time if I played it cool, he would realize what he's giving up by going to Africa.

Giving up?

You! You're the most important thing in his life. Always have been. I figured he would finally realize this and quit his dream of going to school in some god-forsaken country.

(This confuses Donna even more.) Then why did he break up with me?

That I don't know …. Couldn't deal being without you?

How did breaking up with me help him deal?

You know the mind works in strange ways, especially his. (They both smile at this.) Maybe by NOT hearing your voice or maybe by NOT receiving a letter, he figured he'd be able to forget about you.

(Donna put her hand on Red's shoulder) Was he able to forgot about me? Does he ever ask about me?

(Red knew he'd never asked his mother because she would try and make something more out of it.) Only to me. It's always his first question.

Did you tell him about Randy?

(His voice very quiet) Yeah.

What'd you say?

(His voice barely above a whisper.) The truth; that you like him; kissed him and have been with him.

(All this talk about Eric has really made her think about him and miss him even more. A small tear slowly descends down her cheek. She wipes it away.) Listen I want you to tell him, I've never "been" with him.

Whatever, it doesn't matter.

(Donna turns to Red and very boldly) Yes, it matters to me and make sure you tell him that nothing important has gone on between us. Promise?

Ok. Ok.

Well, what did he say about me and Randy?

Nothing, what can he say? He got all choked up and wanted to get off the phone right away.

(Her voice is childlike, almost in a baby talk.) Does he … Is ….. there another girl?

No. None he thinks is anything more than a friend.

(Donna relieved.)

(Red continues.) He pretty much only talks about the kids, the school and how much he misses everyone. The thing is he loves it. He gets so excited talking about making a difference in someone's life but I don't know how much longer that will be enough to keep him there. Donna, you know, he said he doesn't go a day without thinking and worrying about you. He's very lonely.

I can't blame him. I mean I don't know how he's done it this long. I don't think I could give up everything and move away and never see anyone for a year. (Donna hears Red say how much Eric misses her and makes her think about him even more. This gets her very serious, and more tears are starting to slowly crawl down her cheeks.) Mr. Forman, tell Eric …. Tell Eric …… (Donna trying to think of the right words. She wants to say so much but can't convey them properly. She figures she'd go for something simple.) Tell Eric I miss him, will you please next time you talk to him.

(Red turns to Donna wipes the tears away and takes both of her hands into his.) Donna, I'm sorry.

Sorry for what?

(He turns away from her, gets off the hood and wipes his eyes trying to do so without her noticing.) I'm sorry, I wasn't able to afford to pay for his school, and then the two of you would be together.

(She didn't know how to respond to that so she gets off the car, walks over to him, rubs his back, and knows it's now time to leave him alone.) Mr. Forman thanks. I needed someone to talk to today to clear my mind and well, you helped. (She gives him a small peck on the cheek and leaves.)

(As she walks away, she sees him open the hood of the Vista Cruiser and he starts mumbling) Dam, dumbass, Eric, he must be using cheap gas in the car…….

Summer 1990 

(Hyde looks at her and can't believe Red) Are you telling me, Red …. Red … cr…..had tears in his eyes. I can't even say it. I guess, Red told him, that must've been why Forman came home.

(Donna smiles) He reminded so much of Eric that day. I needed someone to talk to and he was just perfect. Red and my relationship was never the same after that. Anyhow about us, look you had numerous times to try and get me. Like after Eric gave me the promise ring or when he went to Africa.

Well…I just..

No, Hyde.I've never thought of you as more than a friend. We've been friends forever and were always better as just friends. It would never work. You know it and I know it. You're just using me as a crutch. Something happened, have you seen Jackie recently?

No, I'm so over Jackie!

No you're not, you did see her. When?

Yeah, around Christmas last year…..


End file.
